De apuestas y tratos
by ZirtaEvans
Summary: Sirius ha perdido una apuesta con James y la debe de pagar haciendo un trato con Bellatrix. A su vez James hace otra apuesta con su pelirroja pelirroja. Sirius/Bellatrix James/Lily


_Dios hacía siglos que no publicaba nada por aqui, he escrito alguna que otra historia. Pero como me proponia no empezar a publicarla hasta llegar a cinco capitulos mínimos para poder desarrollar la historia... XD_

**_Nada me pertenece, no soy inglesa, es mas mi ingles es algo cutre (sobretodo con los verbos XD) Así que no soy J.K._**

* * *

><p>-Ni hablar-dijo Bellatrix mirando a su "querido primo" con cara de asco.<p>

-¿Te crees que lo hago por gusto?-le recrimino Sirius con la misma expresión- Mira he perdido la apuesta con James y me toca besarte como penitencia. Da gracias que soy yo y no alguien como Peter.

-Lo que Potter y tu hagáis para matar el tiempo libre no es de mi incumbencia-dijo mirándose las uñas con fastidio- Además ¿no dijiste que bastaba con besar a alguien de Slytherin? Tienes a todo el sector femenino detrás de ti.

-debe de ser alguien que no soporte

-Pues besa a Snape

-Si ya claro. ¡A saber donde ha estado esa cosa!-esta vez si que lo dijo con autentico desprecio y asco.-Mejor a ti, así todo queda en familia.

-Creía que pasabas de la familia-clavo sus ojos grises en los suyos.

-Mira un trato.-dijo Sirius al limite de su paciencia-Si te dejas te pago el traje ese que deseas pero que la tía no te deja comprar por tener demasiado escote.

Le ofreció la mano, mano que Bellatrix miro con asco antes de estrechar.

-¿Y como sabrá Pipi-Potter que has cumplido?

-Porque nos esta espiando-dijo mientras tiraba de su brazo para acortar distancias.-Y tranquila primita, le hice prometer que no diría nada a nadie.

Y de mala gana, Sirius Black poso sus labios en los de Bellatrix. Mientras tras un arbusto a los lejos; dos pares de ojos, unos verdes y otros marrones, observaban la escena.

-No me lo puedo creer-murmuro Lily Evans con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas-¿Seguro que no es un truco tuyo, Potter?

-Creételo mi querida Evans-dijo sonriendo extrañamente- A mi buen amigo Sirius le encanta el incesto; lo adora más que Remus el chocolate, que Peter el dormir, que yo a ti…

-Vale, vale lo he pillado-dijo de mal humor, y añadió en un gruñido- Has ganado.

-¡Genial!-exclamo James con alegría

-Cállate Potter o nos descubrirán-le recrimino mientras volvía mirar hacia donde estaba los Black. Sirius se alejo de camino a casa de Hagrid y Bellatrix al castillo.

-Mañana a las once en el vestíbulo, iremos a Hogsmeade-se levanto con cuidado y luego la ayudo con ella-Será la mejor cita de tu vida, Lils

-Aun no me creo que aceptase esta estúpida apuesta-pensó Lily en voz alta-Y como se te ocurra llegar tarde mas te vale no volver a pedirme que salga contigo, Potter.

Y dicho esto la Gryffindor se alejo de vuelta al castillo dejando a un James Potter, soñando que tras esa cita vendrían muchas mas, una boda, los siete hijos que tendrían…

-Bien Cornamenta hice lo que me pediste-Sirius había dado un rodeo para llegar hasta donde su amigo, pero este le ignoro-¿Cornamenta? ¡JAMES!

-Em…-Potter se despertó de su sueño paradisíaco-¿Decías algo Canuto?

El autoproclamado Playboy de Hogwarts suspiro con pesadez. Cuando se trataba de la pelirroja su amigo perdí la cabeza, y no veas como le costaba recuperarla.

-Si tiene el gusto de escucharme Señor Enamorado.-dijo Sirius con rintintin- He hecho lo que me suplicaste para conseguir esa maldita cita. Así que ya sabes, un trato es un trato.

-Tranquilo Canuto. Ten por seguro que tendrás esa fantástica moto por la que llevas babeando meses-dijo James con sorna.

Y es que unos días antes, James había hecho un trato con Sirius. Montar un paripe para que el primero pudiera conseguir su ansiada cita con Lily. Y el segundo aquella maravilla que le haría triunfar, aun mas, con las mujeres.

* * *

><p><em>Me gustaria agradecer, a Silas, Uky y Kasumi. Ya que pensando en una foto que nos pudieramos hacer los cuatros con nuestros cosplays surgio esto. Y tranquila Kasu estoy trabajando en el one-shot del triangulo fatal basado en nuestros roles. Cuesta ponerle trama XD<em>

_Pues bueno ya sabeis; comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, y demas en el boton de abajo._

_Un beso._


End file.
